Heartful Cry
by kichikuri61
Summary: "Kami pikir, kami tidak akan bersedih kembali" ; "Terima kasih telah mengijinkan kami menjadi bagian dalam hidup kalian". Short story, almost no dialogue. Doutanuki x Kashuu along with Mutsunokami x Yamatonokami. Slight Nagasone x Hachisuka and Izuminokami x Horikawa.


" _ **Heartful Cry"**_

Touken Ranbu One Shot

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: T

Genre(s): Hurt / Comfort, Tragedy

Pairing(s): TanuKiyo, MutsuYasu, Slight NagaHachi and KaneHori

-ooo-

" _Kami pikir, kami tidak akan bersedih kembali"_

-ooo-

 _World 5: Memory of Samurai; Area 5-4: Atsukushiyama_

Kashuu Kiyomitsu bernapas berat. Wajah rupawannya bersimbah darah. Rambut panjang indahnya teruari bebas menutupi hampir seluruh penglihatan. Pakaian yang dikenakan robek akibat tersayat pedang. Kedua tangan gemetar memegang tegap pedang berdarah yang retak, dirasanya seperti hampir mati. Begitu pula dengan Yamatonokami Yasusada yang juga mengalami hal serupa dengannya. Mereka terengah, berhadapan dengan dua sosok pria dihadapan mereka. Seorang berambut dan berpakaian serba hitam, dikenali dari wajahnya yang meninggalkan bekas luka; juga seorang pria berambut panjang cokelat memakai _yukata_ merah pada bagian atas, dikenali membawa senapan api di pinggangnya. Kedua pria itu bermata kosong. Tubuh besar mereka mengeluarkan aura hitam dan dikelilingi sejumlah makhluk tengkorak kecil yang melayang. Kedua pejuang Shinsengumi itu menelan ludah, tak sanggup dalam pikiran mereka bisa menghabisi dua pria itu. Hachisuka terkapar lemah dengan pinggang yang terluka tertusuk anak panah. Nagasone memeluknya erat, ikut geram namun tak bisa bergerak karena pundaknya yang juga ikut tertusuk sama. Di sebelah mereka, Horikawa berlutut lemah, melindungi Izuminokami yang merupakan rekannya; tertembak pada bagian kaki. Izuminokami juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seiring kedua lengahnya tersayat pedang sampai bersimbah darah.

" _Hei, kalian mengingkari janji"_

Kashuu dan Yamatonokami memaksa berdiri, kemudian berlari mendekati kedua pria di hadapan mereka—siap menyerang dengan dua pedang. Kedua pria itu bergerak layu meraih pedang mereka, diayunkan pada Kashuu dan Yamatonokami hingga melukai keduanya. Mereka yang berdiri kembali dibuat jatuh, namun tak membuat mereka menyerah hingga bangkit kembali—berhasil mendekat lalu mengayunkan pedang mereka pada tengkorak-tengkorak yang melayang, berusaha mematikan mereka. Lengan pria berpakaian hitam itu bergerak menuju Kashuu berusaha menebas badannya, tapi dihindari cepat walau wajahnya tersayat. Yamatonokami melindungi diri dengan pedangnya dari sejumlah peluru yang ditembak ke arahnya, kemudian balik menyerang berhasil menyayati pria yang menembakkan senapan peluru padanya hingga berdarah.

" _Kita datang dari dunia yang berbeda. Jangan akrabkan duniamu pada duniaku"_

Bunyi pedang saling hantam terdengar di medan perang. Kashuu dan Yamatonokami semakin kelelahan, bertarung melawan dua pria besar bertenaga kuat. Pandangan mereka mulai samar, dirasanya tubuh hampir terjatuh lemas.

" _Kami tidak bermaksud demikian. Hanya saja—"_

Kedua _uchigatana_ itu berteriak memantapkan pegangan, menghadap lurus pedang mereka tepat di depan dada kedua pria dihadapannya.

" _Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan"_

Medan perang mulai terdiam hening. Izuminokami berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Seketika, kedua matanya terbelalak—melihat keempat orang tak jauh dari pandangannya saling bertekuk lutut, berpelukan. Tubuh Kashuu terpeluk pria berpakaian hitam, sementara pria berpakaian merah memeluk Yasusada. Wajah mereka yang tertunduk mulai terangkat, mata mereka kini berubah: kuning dan jingga cerah.

Kedua pedang _Okitagumi_ mulai gemetar sembari menyaksikan ujung pedang mereka terlihat menembus keluar dari tubuh kedua lawan. Pipi mereka mulai terasa basah, mengalirnya darah yang mulai menetes dari mulut para lawan. Mereka tersenyum sembari mengangkat lemah satu tangan ke kepala Kashuu dan Yamatonokami, mengusapnya lembut.

" _Terima kasih telah mengijinkan kami menjadi bagian dalam hidup kalian"_

 _Itu adalah kalimat terakhir darimu sebelum akhirnya kau menghebuskan nafas terakhirmu—membuatku menangis kencang akan kepergianmu , Doutanuki—Mutsunokami._

 **THE END**

-ooo-

Cerita ketiga Touken Ranbu yang kupost ke FFN nih *senyam-senyum*. Ini karena lagi stress saja dengan tugas, ingin bersantai sejenak. Dan jangan tebas saya perihal OTPnya ya :'D Maklum mereka emang langka tapi saya cinta.

Reviews are important to improve my skills. Thank you~

Sesegukan,

Kichikuri61


End file.
